Mujer Contra Mujer
by THEGChord
Summary: -Este fic se ubica en el universo alternativo mostrado en el capítulo 26. Advertencia : Fanfic Yuri - No hay ángeles y Asuka vive tranquilamente en Tokio 3, ella es una estudiante de secundaria , la mejor de la do le cambia cuando Rei , llega a la a su vida para enseñarle que no todo es orgullo y competir constantemente y aprender de ella también .¿Cederá la pelirroja?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Que molesto, él es muy molesto, sigue siendo el mismo llorón desde que lo conocí de pequeños.Y yo todavía tengo la condescendencia de hacer , corre a despertar a ese niño, Hikari , la jefa de grupo dijo que hoy sería un día poco común , alguien llegaría a clase, una chica nueva.

Llego a su casa agitada, casi creo que sudé debido al sol tan fuerte de esta mañana

\- Buen día señora Ikari, seguramente...

\- ¡Asuka! Bienvenida , no sabes cuanto te agradezco esto, no , Shinji aún sigue en su alcoba , dormido como siempre, se parece a alguien que conozco -gira y ve a su marido- Cierto cariño?

\- No se de qué me hablas Yui, a ti es la que siempre regaña el Prof Fujutsuki

\- Pero es porque siempre llegas tarde

Bah , siempre pelean igual cada mañana , yo solo fui a su cuarto y ahí estaba ese bobo como un grandísimo perezoso, en su habitación vuelta un desastre, hasta su cello estaba relativamente botado, eso me nerva.

\- Es hora de despertarse , es muy tarde, eres tonto.

\- Oh, eres tu Asuka, buenos días- me decía extremadamente flojo -

\- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme a mí, una amiga de la infancia que se toma la molestia de venir hasta aquí solo para despertarte cada mañana?, ¿No hay mayor agradecimiento para una vieja amiga que se preocupa por tu bienestar?

\- Gracias, Asuka, creo que dormiré un poco más

-¡ Demonios!, ¡es hora de levantarse, despierta holgazán! - decía exasperada y le quité la manta de encima para liego gritar horrorizada al ver aquella irregularidad en el que tanto me desagrada de un hombre- No puede ser! Pervertido, ¡eres un maldito pervertido!

\- No puedo hacer nada, es de mañana

\- Si , si lo que tú digas, Shinji pervertido, eres un idiota. Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde otra vez por ser tan buena persona

No tardamos mucho en salir y él aún tenía esa expresión de fastidio

\- Dios, realmente a veces eres insoprtable - lo cacheteé-

-¡Eres un mal agradecido! , no sé cómo puedo soportarte

\- En fin, ouch, cambiando de tema, relájate quieres, tú y Hikari son tan parecidas, con razón son amigas. ¿Hoy no tendremos una estudiante nueva?

\- Es mucho más agradecida que tú, y no es una tonta, ¡como cierto que conozco! Si, si, no te lo dije ayer? , se nota que me prestas tanta atención- decía molesta- además la jefa de grupo lo recordó al salir de clases. Recuerda, esta ciudad está siendo un atractivo para muchos , hay muchas mudanzas y una cantidad de niños nuevos

\- Espero sea hermosa , y menos exasperante - decía perdiendo la mirada en el cielo , junto cuando vi una persona atravesarse-

\- ¡Cuidado idiota! -me atravesé frente a Shinji y me tropecé-

\- Ouch, fíjate por donde vas, ¿quieres?

Levante la cabeza y todo lo que pude ver fue que era una chica vestida de uniforme como un pan tostado en la boca que había tan descuidada como ese idiota de , noto que se tapa su falda para que no quedase expuesta su ropa interior , es muy tarde, ya había visto aquellas delgadas bragas blancas , quedé impactada.

Aunque al final no sé por qué, si porque fue una reacción improvista a este choque, no tiene nada de raro las pantaletas de una que si tenía una cara de sorprendido era ese se incorporó , recogió el maletín que también había dejado caer y procedió a irse en otra veloz carrera-Se va a caer de nuevo , es otra tonta, Dios, ayúdame estoy rodeada de tontos-

\- Lo siento mucho niña, llevo algo de prisa, que tengas buen día, adiós-decía despidiéndose con la mano-

Yo solo me quedé un rato observando como seguía su camino, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Juraría que aquel golpe nos había hecho un chichón al me dio chance de idiota tenía una carota por lo que vio que...

\- Maldita sea! Pervertido, eres un depravado sin remedio, imbécil ¿No tienes respeto por las mujeres?

\- Tan solo dejaba que mi vista se recreara, los ojos se hicieron para ver -respondía tímidamente como cada vez que me imponía sobre su actitud tan complaciente, debería cambiar o lo pisarán siempre-

\- Esa razón no es válida, menos mal que ya estamos aquí - Decía algo aliviada, debido a que no tardamos en llegar, no me llegué a molestar más , gracias a Dios-

Y Allí estaba Shinji , fanfarroneando de lo que nos había ocurrido con esos dos, sus amiguitos Toji Susuzuhara y aquel geek de Kensuke Aida que se cree un soldadito en sus momentos libres, que infantiles son.

\- Que rayos están hablando!? - Le dije Hikari a Toji dándole un pellizco en la oreja , parece su esposa, no entiendo nada -

\- Nada de tu incumbencia, jefa de tenías que hacer eso .Son solo cosas de hombres

\- No les hagas caso Hikari, ¡seguro son cosas pervertidas!

\- Ja! La más impulsiva, ¿tú también? No es de tu incumbencia, gritona

No les contesté, no sé por qué pierdo el tiempo con tipos así, todos parecen cortados con la misma tijera .Al rato , como cada mañana los tres se pegan a la ventana porque oyen el motor del Renault Alphine A310 color azul de Misato-sensei.

\- ¡Solo miren!, es Misato- sensei- Exclamaban todos esos idiotas-

\- ¿No es encantadora?

\- Toji, deja de soñar despierto...

-No hables Shinji! La quieres para ti solito, ¡comparte!-los otros dos lo veían celosos-

Ella les sonreía y les guiñaba un ojo

\- ¡Chiflados, trastornados! , ¿no tienen verguenza? - decía junto a Hikari-

\- Somos hombres , no hay de qué avergonzarnos- decía Toji-

\- Es nuestra hermosa , hermosa sensei, que hay con eso? -completaban Aida y Shinji-

¿De verdad todos los hombres son así?, eso lo dicen porque Misato sensei tiene grandes pechos y una escultural figura. Luego de eso , ella entró, pero no estaba tonto, pero más que todo yo nos llevamos una sorpresa.

\- De pie clase,! saluden !-decía la jefa de grupo-

\- ¡Buen día sensei!-saludábamos todos.

\- Buen día muchachos, hoy como Hikari mencionó , es un día hablaban de ella, aquí esta , su nueva compañera-se sentó en su escritorio con los pies encima de él y aquella chica nos habló de pie mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra-

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Rei Ayanami, un placer

Volteó a ver al grupo, cruzamos miradas y extrañamente me coloré , ella no aguantó la impresión pero no habló. Shinji veía victorioso a sus amigos y yo solo quería golpearlos por depravados.

\- Rei,llegó con buenas calificaciones, nuestro curso será más competitivo de lo que ya es gracias a ella.

\- Pero sensei , ¿de que habla? Conmigo es suficiente- decía yo con aires de superioridad ya que soy la mejor de la clase-

\- Como lo oyes Asuka, por cierto, ya que tienes un puesto vacío a tu lado , Rei , ubícate con ella

\- Pero, sensei aquí va Hikari

\- No me molesta ceder mi puesto Asuka , démosle un buen recibimiento, bienvenida, Rei.

Yo solo arrugué la cara y veo que ella se sienta a mi lado muy callada y todo lo que articula es ...

\- Muchas gracias, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Volteaba a ver a Shinji y luego a mi muy neutralmente, ¿no tendrá ganas de matarnos por lo de esta mañana?.Yo tan solo me quedaba pensativa, tanto como ella lo estaba, no suelo ser así pero me daba coraje con los hombres y mejor que lo hice, si Shinji se golpeaba con ella , seguro Rei quedaba en una situación peor y él podía quedarse viendo más como un pervertido, todos lo son, ¡pervertidos todos!.

Nuestro primer día transcurre con tocaba un pequeño que ella sale y yo lo noto algo tarde ya que me quedé conversando con Hikari.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ir por ese bueno para nada siempre?

\- Amistad de la infancia , más que todo , en su casa soy bien recibida y la sra Ikari es muy buena conmigo, a veces creo que el debe crecer demasiado y claramente soy más fuerte

\- Disculpa , no te presté tanta atención- decía viendo fuera del salón hacia la azotea- alguien está armando un alboroto, ya van a ver...

\- Hikari espera...

La seguí tan rápido como pude y veo a Rei tratando de huir de Toji y Kensuke; Shimji solo estaba ahí como un monigote sin hacer lógico , Suzuhara es muy agresivo y Aida...Es un nerd de primera .

\- Déjenme en paz , no me gustan las fotografías

\- No te asustes , solo queremos tener el mismo gusto que Shinji , además no mentían cuando decían que eres bonita - decía Toji acercándose para cercarla mientras Kensuke no dejaba de dispararle con su cámara -

\- E...eso fue un accidente muchachos - decía Shinji extremadamente miedoso , no hacia nada , solo se quedaba ahí como un monigote-

\- ¡Fuera, déjenme tranquila! - ya sus gritos eran más fuertes y no se veían profesores cerca -

Hiakari quería hacer algo pero yo la detuve

\- Yo me encargo de esto.!Oigan ustedes! ¡Déjenla tranquila y métanse conmigo si tanto quieren fastidiar a una chica!

Ellos se reían, Shinji cada grito de Rei , me vieron como si se tratase de una broma y yo no jugaba, me interpuse entre Rei y la cámara

\- ¡Rayos no salió la foto!- decía un Aida frustrado ya que pasaba el viento levantando la ropa de Rei y yo impedí que retratase eso-

\- ¡Que desvergonzados son! , ella es nueva , sean respetuosos, ¡Idiotas! - Mi rabia era muy fuerte y la descargué dejándoles un cachete rojo a ambos que no se atrevieron a levantar la mano-

\- Mamá no me enseñó a golpear mujeres, de hacerlo, es como golpear a mi hermana- decía Toji picado -¡ Apártate!, no quiero tener problemas contigo

\- ¡Ya los tienes! , pero , como quieran , ¡sucios depravados! ,Rei , nos vamos

\- ¿Cómo?

Con esta última afirmación no dudé en tomarla de la mano y llevármela lejos

\- Espera, me vas a sacer un brazo

\- No seas exagerada , solo quiero alejarte de esos poco hombres y la gallina de Ikari que no quizo ayudarte.

Llegamos cerca de los laboratorios. Se podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de miedo de los cobardes debido a que gracias a Hikari los llevarían con el Sr Gendo y el Prof son jefes de las investigaciones para el desarrollo de Tokio 3 y dirigen esta escuela también.

Finalmente nos sentamos en una banca afuera

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? - me preguntaba cortante , fría y directamente.

\- ¿Y así me agradeces? Lo hice porque...-dudaba- porque eres una chica y no mereces que te traten así de "hey muéstrame tu ropa interior porque si"

\- Gracias, Podían lastimarme si no lo hacía

\- Esa no es una excusa, debes pelear, ser fuerte y no complacerlos

\- Es muy fácil decirlo, ah si , podrías...

Luego de tanto me di cuenta que no le había soltado la mano que ya no estaba sudorosa de los nervios sino cálida, rayos, sentí una suerte de corrientazo, la solté

\- Soltarte, claro, claro, lo siento

Se levantó y pasó a laboratorios. Me sentarán con ella de nuevo? no entiendo nada, ¿por qué hice esto tan impulsivamente? y su mano era...Vamos, Asuka , ¿solo le ayudaste porque es una chica como tú , cierto?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Traté de sacarme de la mente y la piel de mi mano derecha el tacto ya cálido de la mano de Rei y proseguí a entrar y ubicarme cerca de Hikari. Entró Ritsuko sensei y así mismo los regañados que fueron merecedores de una amonestación debido a que, al parecer , rogaron por no ser expulsados-creí que los suspenderían una semana- .Con todo y eso, tuvieron que limpiar después de clase durante un mes ,cosa tediosa para cualquier chico

\- Muy buenos días clase , he oído los inconvenientes que se han suscitado y quiero decirles que, aquí ni de chiste será permitido una actitud semejante , entendido?-clavaba sus furiosos ojos verdes en los chicos-

\- Entendido Ritsuko sensei! , respondían tiesos y con firmeza dando a entender que acataron la orden.

Luego de que se pasara la lista y todos estuviéramos asistentes ella sacaba varios vasos precipitados y soluciones pre hechas especialmente para la actividad de hoy.

\- Quiero que se sientan magos por un día y así sucederá con este experimento,formen parejas -ordenaba nuevamente con rigidez -

Hikari me pidió me quedara con ella, pero rápidamente cambiaría de opinión al oir a nuestra sensei

\- Rei no tiene compañero y no quiero un trio de vagos , si son tan amables caballeros, que uno se quede junto a la señorita Ayanami

Allí los muchachos sonreían animando a , Rei se mostraba poco confiada aún si Ikari trabajaba con ella - ya que en el incidente que tuvo anteriormente el realmente no le hizo nada malo,Bueno, tampoco hizo nada positivo para ayudarla, solo se quedó ahí como una estatua.-

\- Vamos amiga , ve con Rei , yo puedo lidiar con cualquier de esos desvergonzados - me decía con mucha seguridad -

\- Hikari , estás segura?

\- Con quien crees que hablas? Soy la jefa de grupo y estos me tienen al menos algo de respeto , ve tranquila- me empujaba hacia la mesa de Rei justo a su derecha, detrás se encontraban esos idiotas-

\- ¿Pero, no te molestarás por eso?

\- Para nada , ni te consideraré una mala amiga - decía extremadamente tranquila - ¿Toji, trabajarías conmigo? - le preguntaba con ánimos a Suzuhara y este se hacía con un poco de color en su rostro-

Sus compañeros se reían de él , burla tras exasperaba a nuestra imbéciles olvidaban que la paciencia de Ritsuko sensei no es ni una cuarta parte a la excesiva relajación de Misato sensei.

\- Bien, hemos perdido veinte minutos en esta tontería; O se acomodan o recojo todo, damos clase vista y todos deberán traerme un informe dos veces más largo, ustedes escogen

\- Esta bien , está bien . Trabajaré contigo, jefa de grupo - ocupó mi asiento y yo fui a sentarme a la derecha de Rei-

\- Y bien , supongo que debo cumplir y trabajar contigo ya que no me permiten hacerlo sola

Esa respuesta tan fría , tan llana y como si le diera igual me hizo enfadar un poco

\- ¿Nuevamente te molesta que esté contigo o te ayude? Si bien eres como pinta Misato sensei una "niña modelo" quiero verlo - le decía desafiantemente -

\- Sólo deseo obtener buenas calificaciones y no provocar situaciones incómodas a nadie así que trabajaremos juntas , sino Ritsuko sensei se va a molestar.

\- ¿Lo haces solo porque Ritsuko sensei se molestaría? , solo por eso? - decía ya subiendo la voz, -es que su actitud tan pasiva me pone los pelos de punta y eso que no la conozco casi -

Se acerca Ritsuko sensei y me mira directamente

\- Y a usted por lo que veo no le molestaría que me enojara,o peor que le enviara un reporte a casa, señorita Soryu

\- C...claro que sí , si me molestaría , puede dejarlo para otros si desea , solo que esta niña modelo...

\- Deje los problemas con su compañera de puertas de este laboratorio para afuera , no me interesan trivialidades como esa

Me callé e iniciábamos la actividad por fin , el asunto era hacer una suerte de solución "mágica".Debimos colocarnos guantes ,lentes protectores, y abrochar bien nuestras batas No era tan difícil, sólo debía añadir 200 ml de agua en un vaso de precipitado y 20 ml en otro recipiente de vidrio.

Luego de eso Rei colocaba en el recipiente con menos agua una cantidad de 8 cristales de Permanganato de Potasio mientras lo removía bien para disolverlos, lo hacía con extremo cuidado, excesivo, diría yo.

Después de eso, yo colocaba en el vaso de precipitado que solo tenía agua una cucharada de azúcar y otra de hidróxido de sodio , lo agitaba bien pero con finalizar, ella vertía el contenido del recipiente con Permanganato de Potasio en el vaso de precipitado y poco a poco agitando el recipiente veíamos como se tornaba de un color...

\- Demonios! ¿Por qué rosa?

\- Ja! Que color tan femenino para una chica que no lo es ni un poquito - decía Suzuhara burlá tiró de su oreja izquierda y con aquel pellizco dejó de fastidiarme-

\- Gracias amiga - le devolvía una sonrisa de venganza ,muy alegre-

\- Que curioso, rosa, supongo que si se tornaba de color cumplimos satisfactoriamente el objetivo de este experimento, Asuka.

Nuevamente Rei y su prácticamente nula expresión , eso me nervaba , me hacía quererle gritar,no entendía nada de ella, debería alegrarse porque fuimos las primeras en terminar y Shinj fallaron ya que aplicaron demasiado de todo y estaba casi negruzco , debía tener, tal vez otro color , pero ; Por que rosa? , prefiero el rojo , El de Hiakri tuvo éxito porque ella dirigió todo.

\- Muy bien , veo que casi todos llegaron al objetivo de hoy , ¿no es sorprendente? , bueno , para ustedes- Terminaba la oración Ritsuko sensei algo fastidiada ya debido a la molestia o las molestias que agarró - Al parecer no es alocado juntar a las mejores de la clase, se quedarán así.

\- Sensei , demonios , ¿tendré que trabajar siempre con ella? Se supone que debo obtener logros más sobresalientes que Rei , no compartirlos - decía entre orgullosa y algo apenada no sé de dónde por estar tanto tiempo compartiendo con ella en clase -

\- No sea impertinente ,señorita Soryu, se acabó la clase, nos vemos la semana que viene

Hikarí se quedaba a vigilar que los niños limpiaran todo, eso les pasa por é de salir al mismo paso que Rei para ponernos de acuerdo sobre como estructuraríamos nuestro informe y ella me cambió drásticamente la conversación ya estando bien lejos de los laboratorios en plenos pasillos.

\- ¿Te molesto acaso? - preguntaba con su frialdad acostumbrada-

\- No tengo tiempo para responder esa tontería , no sé tú , pero yo no quiero llegar tarde a clase

Y así no más, me apresuré a nuestra última clase, más números y fórmulas nos esperaban en nuestro salón nuevamente y Misato sensei quiso diferenciarse de Ritsuko haciéndonos competir por puntos extra, nos iba a colocar en equipos de chicas contra chicos y yo...no pude evitar oponerme

\- ¡Me rehuso! , ya trabajar por órdenes de un maestro con la niña modelo fue suficiente, sensei puedo cambiar de equipo?

\- Que interesante...creo que esto será más divertido así , adelante Asuka, propone por quien cambias, quiero ver el final de esto- decía extremadamente serena y hasta riendo -

\- Es sencillo, saque a Shinji , sayonara, fuera de aquí, ¡Shinji tonto! Y , yo no soy como ella,¿ entendieron?- les decía a Suzuhara y Aida con rudeza, señalando a Rei - Una sola foto y los mato, desvergonzados!

\- Ja! Como si quisiéramos una foto de una pelirroja horrenda y que parece un chico , en vez de una chica, como es tu caso Asuka.

\- Silencio! Solo quiero competir con alguien , por eso estoy con ustedes, entienden? Además , no son unos tipazos , ninguno de ustedes, son unos idiotas.

Rei nisiquiera escuchaba lo que dije , con toda la intención de que lo oyera, me ignora así no más, se cree muy importante. Shinji perdió contra Aida y Toji contra Hikari , aunque creo que ese imbécil la dejó ganar.

Cuando llegó mi turno estaba muy muy confiada , quemando la pizarra e incluso terminé antes que la "genio" que ni siquiera me miraba. Y fue cuando en las revisiones Misato sensei no se levantó.Esa engreida vino a corregirme!

\- Tanto apuro que tenías y te comiste un signo aquí, aquí y despejaste mal aquí, revisa mis ecuaciones si deseas.

\- ¡Cállate! , no puede ser que tú me corrijas , no eres la...

\- Las correcciones de Rei son acertadas, tengo ni siquiera que levantarme,-decía Misato sensi con su acostumbrada relajación o flojera, diría yo- Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo, Rei

\- No es posible! Tiene que ser una broma, exijo ver las respuestas

\- A la orden . Asuka, mira mis ecuaciones, y no hagas tanto alboroto,solo fue una tontería tu equivocación , puedes recordarlo para que no suceda de nuevo.Y ganamos si no me equivoco, sensei.

A Misato sensei solo le causaba risa la escena , de repente, de su carpeta sacó...!La hoja con las respuestas!.Corrí y se las arrebaté de las manos mientras aún se reía. Las miré con detenimiento y estupefacción, había cometido errores tan, tan simples que mi evaluación fue inferior a la de Rei sin duda.

\- Demonios!, me ganaste está vez, solo esta vez, niña modelo, en fin, ¿no se va a acabar este día?. No basta con que perdí , sino que depaso me tratas como una pequeña que no sabe! - ella solo me ignoraba de nuevo , con todo y que mis gritos resonaron en el salón entero-

-Bah, Asuka , siempre eres igual , no cambias amiga , cuando tu orgullo se compromete , prefieres que pase rápido ese momento - decía Hikari sin la menor duda de conocerme demasiado-

Finalizó la clase , pero para antes de que todos salieran ya había tomado mi maletín y me había con esta dinámica pre evaluación nos jugábamos unos tres puntos que podían ser adicionales en el examen del día siguiente que por supuesto no dudaría en aprobar pero con esos puntos de menos , Rei saldría mejor que yo!, No lo acepto!

Corrí a casa, ni siquiera esperé a Hikari como de solo me escribió diciendo que me comportaba como una infante al armar tremendo berrinche , yo solo le respondí que no sabe lo que es que lastime tu orgullo así una recién llegada que de paso es inexpresiva.

Aquella noche no pude estudiar, no me entraba ni un sólo número, lo único que hice fue arreglar mi uniforme de diario y el de gimnasia para el día siguiente, no entiendo nada de nada, mientras estudiaba solo pensaba en que el examen sería una prueba contra las calificaciones de esa niña tonta.

Y si de casualidad, me llegaba a superar ya que tiene tres puntos de ventaja,Bah, vamos a ver qué tal queda el día de mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Hoy espero que sea un día distinto, hay examen, trataré de superarla , debo hacerlo. Además no debo olvidar mi ropa de gimnasia o seré amonestada y ya Ritsuko sensei me había amenazado con eso. Aquel día, como cualquiera pasé volando por casa de ese tonto, estaba eléctrica

\- Espera, no he terminado de desayunar, Asuka , tranquilízate

\- ¿No sabes con quien estás hablando kind?, hablas con la mejor en deportes de tu escuela , que son mis clases favoritas

\- Lo sé amiga, pero hoy estás más electica que de costumbre , cálmate ,¿quieres?

\- No seas idiota, no me sucede nada en lo absoluto, soy la Asuka de siempre

Sólo podía apresurar más a la tortuga tranquila de Shinji, algo me decía que ella se llevaría el mejor resultado en los examenes, así que debía explotar mis destrezas físicas para sobresalir en deportes, apuesto que sus aptitudes para ello son nulas. Esa humillación que sufrí me la va a pagar, no le daré explicaciones a ese niño, no me va a entender , seguro ni sabe que es el orgullo,

Logramos llegar y fuimos de los primeros , luego llegaría Hikari , tras ella Rei y los demás chicos , limpiarían dejando todo impecable. Los hombres cumplieron rápido y bien su castigo para presentar sus "alabanzas" a la "diosa" de Misato sensei mientras ella estacionaba su Renault y bajaba tranquilamente de él sin quitarse sus lentes de sol.

Llegó rápidamente y nos hizo completar una serie de cuatro ejercicios en la pizarra a cada uno, esta sería nuestra evaluación -ya que es una floja y no le gusta llevarse papeles para corregir, en la medida de lo posible-

Pasaron los niños y luego en mitad y mitad de la pizarra ella y de no verle a la cara ya que mi propósito era superarla , me hice como si no , como "modelo ejemplar" terminó antes que yo, solamente tardé unos diez minutos más.

\- Muchachas , han sido los mejores exámenes que he visto , al ser la máxima nota , los puntos de Rei se los colocaré en alguna otra evaluación , felicidades-decía Misato sensei con su acostumbrada tranquilidad -

No aguanté , eso me hizo rabiar de nuevo

-¡ Shaise! , esto tiene que ser una broma , obtuvimos la misma calificación? -Con mi molestia me llevaba las manos a la cabeza-

\- Es correcto, Asuka , acabo de decirlo. Deberías estar feliz, son las mejores

\- No lo entiende sensei, no lo entiende, ¡empatar con esa niña es igual a perder! ¿Verstanden sensei?

Ella solo se reía de lo que para ella era "una alaraca sin sentido" y Rei solo veía por la ventana , perdida, en sus pensamientos y su mundo fuera de lo que ocurría mientras yo trataba de que nuestra sensei me diera una explicación sensata respecto a semejante situación , me humilló nuevamente. Simplemente salí disparada nuevamente para el gimnasio a cambiarme , nos tocaba con el sueño de toda estudiante , el prof Kaji de quien se dice , fue novio de Misato sensei en sus años mozos. Todas se mueren por ese tipo menos yo, ¿qué le ven? Y seguro aquella inexpresiva de Rei ni le para.! Demonios! , me ha atormentado y no me deja en paz, todo es ella, ella, ella en mi cabeza. Claro , anoche solo pensaba en ella , pero no por más , quería vencerla y aún quiero, pero también quiero que deje de opacarme y deje mi cabeza en paz!.

¡Por fin¡ , como siempre lista primero que el resto para esta clase. Siempre algo de deporte me quita el stress o el mal calentamiento me relajó lo suficiente, todos nos veían a ambas, Toji era el que solo veía a Hikari

\- Buenas tardes señoritas , como siempre practicaremos una rutina con el potro. A ver quién puede con ayuda de este trampolín saltarlo y aterrizar con la mayor gracia y limpieza posible en la colchoneta del otro lado, o incluso hacer alguna que otra pirueta adicional si desean antes de caer.

Era justamente lo que tenía planeado hacer, no solo daría un mortal hacía adelante, tenía planeado algo más , el potro , aquel "vault" como le dicen en los Juegos Olímpicos es un cajón acolchado con cierta altura , generalmente son 1.25 metros. Entre otras características , aquel aparato cuenta con dos arzones para ejecutar diversos movimientos.

\- Permítame ir primero, para hacer una demostración nada más -decía muy confiada , él aunque me conociera me negó el permiso-

-Entiendo tu emoción por demostrar tus habilidades , Asuka . Pero dejaré que Rei pase, nunca la he visto, vamos , Ayanami, adelante

Ella solo pasó como se lo ordenaron, de nuevo, no objetó ni siquiera una palabra, demasiado "buena niña" procedía a colocarse a un metro del trampolín para correr y obtener suficiente empuje. ¿Los muchachos, aunque relativamente lejos, no dejaban de mirarla de nuevo, eso me molestaba, aunque no sé por qué-¿Que tiene ella que yo no?, como se nota que se mueren por una chica en pantaloncillos cortos de gimnasia, no debería molestarme, es su problema al fin y al cabo,yo solo me alineé tras ella

Justo cuando creía que solo sería una patética demostración, al sonar el silbato, pegó una carrera bastante acelerada para tomar ese impulso, sumarlo al que le brindaría el trampolín y llegar al potro. Parecía que iba a realizar una estrella limpiamente pero solo dio un mortal hacía adelante, con bastante soltura, debo decir,

No se había quitado del otro lado del aparato cuando yo ya estaba preparada para impulsar mi carrera

\- Te mostraré como se hace, aunque no estuvo mal-dije muy alto para que me escuchase -Hikarí solo se llevaba las manos al rostro y me recordaba que era demasiado echona, vaya amiga que me gasto-

\- Asuka, espera, ¡nadie te ha dicho que procedas o ha sonado algún silbato!-decía el profesor con un potente grito ante mi impetuosa carrera-

No lo escuché y cuando llegué al trampolín me apoyé de las manos luego de haberme girado, de espaldas para realizar un Flic Flac - este movimiento consta de una voltereta para atrás en el aire pero apoyando las manos y con la espalda arqueada y las piernas estiradas.

Gracias a querer hacerme la lista y caer justo enfrente de ella para restregarle aquella acrobacia tan bien ejecutada-en un principio- Caí justo frente a ella, cara a cara pero aterrizando mal, perdí el equilibrio y en mi caída solo manoteé en búsqueda de un punto de apoyo, no lo encontré , la empujé y caí sobre ella , no sin antes colocar las manos para que el golpe no fuese tan fuerte.

Y no caí sobre algo fuerte, aunque estaba algo desorientada por mi perdida de equilibrio, sentí algo suave que me proporciono un buen aterrizaje. Ya va, un momento, palpé, palpé de nuevo , la colchoneta no es tan suave...Shaise! , la vi directo al rostro, no asimilamos lo que sucedía hasta luego de unos segundos que le quité debido a la pena .! Había tocado sus pechos , ¡diablos! ¡Sus pechos me habían amortiguado la caída!

\- Que haces? , Asuka , puedes levantarte, pesas mucho , suéltame- dijo con su acostumbrado tono frío para luego con una mediana expresión de dolor llevarse la mano a la cabeza, solo fue un chichón, en su caso-

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Si te hubieras quitado!

\- Tú fuiste la imprudente, no es mi culpa

Nadie llego a ver lo que pasó, gracias al cielo. Al menos esa escena no, solo pasaron tras el aparato luego de que oyeran mis gritos. Me vieron levantarme , ella también lo hizo, sin problema alguno, un chichoncillo no es nada, pero yo...

\- ¡Rayos, mi tobillo! - volví al suelo y Kaji sensei lo examinó detenidamente-

\- Por no hacer caso a lo que te dije y esperar a que tu compañera se apartara te esguinzaste

\- No , por Dios , me duele, que molesto es esto.

Con mi pequeña lesión, luego de una estrella limpia de Hikari terminamos la le hizo señas a Rei, pronto esta me alcanzaría y me serviría de apoyo mientras la jefa de grupo obligaba a los muchachos a recoger.

Rei me llevaba a la enfermería, no se veía realmente molesta, luego recordé que es una muñeca sin emociones que solo hace lo que le ordenan, debió haberme pegado por tocar sus senos, no lo hizo.

Simplemente , se acopló a mi paso en el que cojeaba , demasiado para mi gusto. Todo salió mal , no la superé y terminó ayudándome a llegar a la enfermería , se quedó conmigo esperando a la enfermera.

\- Necesitas algo más?

\- ¿Para que necesitará algo más de ti?, gracias, aunque sé que solo cumplías ordenes de traerme aquí - le respondí entre apenada, y extrañada además de con el poco orgullo que me quedaba-

\- El orgullo te consume , tendrás más problemas si sigues pensando así , no busco perjudicarte en ningún sentido- dijo extremadamente serena- un gusto ayudar.

Se marchó luego de sólo colocarse hielo en la cabeza, algo apresurada. En mi caso , esperé a que me colocasen una pequeña venda, tendría que usar una muleta por un par de semanas al menos.

Mi mente se volvió un ocho en aquel momento estando sola. Ella es calmada, tranquila y no le importa ayudar, yo le hubiese torcido la cara a quien me tocase , así fuera una mujer.

Y , recordando eso, aún tengo las palmas tibias, sus pechos eran suaves , realmente no sé si más voluminosos que los míos...Shaise, no debo pensar en eso! Fue como cuando la llevé corriendo de la mano salvándola de los acosadores. ¡No me entiendo, maldición!

Vamos, ¿qué me sucede? Estoy , aquí sola sin apoyo más que una estúpida muleta, aunque creo dijeron no es muy muy grave, solo debo ser cuidadosa y sanará. Bueno,ese no es el punto, ni siquiera estaría aquí sino aún tirada en el suelo del gimnasio de no ser por , Rei ¿Por qué la piensas?, tonta, eres una tonta, Asuka.

Tal vez no lo soy, no , conozco a Hikari, desde hace mucho , no haya sido ella la que me llevara. Si lo hubiese hecho su sermón hubiese sido peor que ir junto a Rei , tan cerca , rodeando sus hombros y casi ligando que no me apoyara tan fuerte para hacerla caer.

Ella no me sermoneó, no me regañó, ni siquiera dijo "eres una sucia por tocar mis senos". No, no lo hizo, ni molesta la dispuesta a ayudarme, yo siendo ella hubiese hecho algo más, mucho más agresivo.

Sin duda alguna, ella tenía la mano que pasaba hacía mi otro hombro, justo como aquella vez que corrí con ella para no es tan mala tras esa fachada tonta de "soy la más fría"

No, no.¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de quien te ha hecho quedar como una segundona?.Rei, me atormentas ahora más , ¡diantes!, más ahora que me ayudaste en lugar de mi mejor amiga quien tuvo que ponerle orden a un grupillo de niños indisciplinados y por ello no vino conmigo.

¡No me calo esto más!, ya me largo. Cómo pude me fui a casa Ya que no vivo tan lejos, sentí que era una eternidad cuando realmente llego en 10 o 15 minutos. Rápidamente me eché en mi cama dejando caer la muleta del lado derecho.

¿Por qué en ella es todo lo que pienso?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

¡Qué molesto amanecer de así! Mi cabeza tampoco está en orden, me costó conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Hoy no voy a casa del tonto, no pienso pasar por él en este estado. Y el muy malagradecido es incapaz de hacer lo mismo por mí, simple, es un perezoso.

Y depaso , este "detallito" en mi tobillo me viene taaaan bien , oh si que divertido, "maravillosa la lesión" -Si acaso pude preparar algo para llevar a la escuela, espero Hikari venga por mi. Ir sola me sería complicado , detesto màs que nada depender de otra persona , pero no me queda de otra. Escuchè sonar mi celular y no le prestè atención , ya daba por sentado que podía ser ella.

Bajè con un ritmo poco constante debido a lo inflamado y lo doloroso de mi pie, la presión del vendaje , etc . Al llegar a la planta baja…

\- ¡Shaisen! , niña modelo , ¿què haces aquí?

\- Buenos días, Asuka , cumplo con mi asignación , o un favor para la jefa de grupo, con gusto de ser útil – tan tranquila y calmada como siempre –

\- Un ¿favor?. Se supone que ella …

\- Ella no vendrà , tiene que controlar que los muchachos limpien antes de clase con Misato sensei y yo- hubo un pequeño silencio- No tengo autoridad para domarlos , ella si. Y sabes lo que pasó la última vez

\- ¿Quieres decir que por eso...? Ella dijo que…

Me cortò al instante

\- Se supone que debió avisarte, así me dijo

\- Espera…

Revisé mi celular y en efecto encontré un texto suyo sin leer " _Amiga , hoy no voy por ti , no te sorprenda ver a Rei .Le pedí que fuera por siento, sino Toji y familia no van a hacer debe ponerle orden a los te llevará con bien a la escuela, es una buena que la lesión solo son una semanas , un mes y medio como mucho."_

Unas cuatro a seis semanas…un mes y medio , prácticamente. ¡Maldición! .Aparto la vista de mi celular y ella se limita a hablarme seria mirando su reloj

\- Vamos , se nos hará sensei se molestará

\- ¡Misato se molestara! , vaya , solo te preocupas por lo que los adultos digan

\- Es natural que no quiera recibir un regaño sin ninguna razón, además , debemos ser puntuales.

\- Lo dices porque eres la "estudiante ejemplar que da buenas impresiones siempre"

\- No , sólo me preocupo también porque , tu no llegues tarde y quiero corroborar tu estado de salud en persona ya que, fue en parte mi culpa.

Ya se estaba molestando algo, no se notaba en su inexpresivo rostro, pero si algo me lo decía-

\- Como digas "señorita perfección" , ya vámonos.Y no necesito tu caridad, muchas gracias – ¿se preocupa por mi?, no se la creo -

Tomé mi muleta del lado derecha y ella se colocó de mi lado izquierdo, muy cerca , muy cerca para mi gusto pasando su brazo por mi espalda como la otra vez mientras caminábamos

\- Espera, yo puedo sola, muchas gracias

En aquel momento que quitaba su brazo de mi bruscamente no me fijé de la alcantarilla en la que se atoraría mi muleta haciéndome casi , casi, perder en equilibrio

\- Ten más cuidado, debes ser más prudente o ese mes y medio que ves tan horrible será mucho más tiempo.

Me decía viendo caer la muleta pero sin haberme ido al suelo.Aún estaba de pie mientras ella recuperaba su equilibrio tras…Tomarme de la cintura para que no demasiado, demasiado cerca de ella. ¿Quien se cree para tocarme así?, me quedé un tanto fría , ida, hasta que me recuperé y traté de zafarme

\- ¿Qué haces? , ¡déjame!

\- No es obvio, evito que te caigas , que mal carácter el tuyo.

No me soltó hasta que recogió mi muleta y mi suerte mi almuerzo estaba bien envuelto, no se derramó que me soltaría, no lo hizo hasta que llegamos

\- Es mejor que no te haya soltado , si te caes o llegas lastimada , mi misión de escoltarte habrá sido un fracaso y no tendré moral con que ver a la jefa de grupo a la cara

\- Gracias, supongo – estaba algo ofuscada y aún con aquella sensación - todo lo haces porque los demás te lo ordenan, no porque deseas hacerlo.

\- Cumplir con un favor , no tiene nada de malo – decía bien calmada-

\- ¡No puedo contigo! , sigo sola desde aquí – decía a pocos metros del aula libre de ella y Toji me veía burlonamente-

\- ¿Cómo está la coja de cabello rojo?

\- ¿Te ríes de mí? , lo haces de nuevo y eres…

\- Asuka , ¡detente!

Hikari me colocaba la mano en el estómago

\- ¿Y Rei? , ¿no te trajo?.No te metas con mi amiga, Toji-Lo veía enojada-

\- Como diga, jefa de grupo- le decía ya no tan alzado, atemorizado por el tono de Hikari-

\- ¿Preguntas por ella antes que por mi salud? Que amiga, si , está allí - y señalé la puerta , llegó justo tras de mi –

\- No hago eso, no seas gafa, debían venir juntas

\- Hubiese preferido me buscaras tú . Conversaríamos amenamente y no me…

\- .¿ Te parece si comemos juntas las tres? , sueles comer muy sola.

Iba a objetar algo , pero ella me golpeó en el costado para que me callara además de cruzar una mirada muy autoritaria.

\- Supongo que es una invitación muy grata, no está mal variar mis solitarios almuerzos, acepto con gusto, jefa de grupo.-decía como si se dirigiera a un superior en el ejército, luego se suavizaba – Suena interesante , será divertido.

\- Dime Hikari, no hay problema , disfrutaremos las tres juntas , ¿verdad, Asuka? – me decía entre dientes aún molesta -

\- Si , si . Seguro que será divertido, muy divertido…

Nuestra clase de idiomas pasó realmente volando , se me hizo un contrapunteo de respuestas acertadas entre Rei y yo , ocasionalmente Hikari y Shinji. Kensuke y Toji fueron reprendidos varias veces por no prestar atención.

Al fin! Me muero de hambre , si , muero de hambre. Quiero almorzar solo porque no aguanto el rugido de mi estómago, no porque estuviese muy feliz de que tuviésemos una nueva miembro en el grupo para comer.

Ya yo iba a dibujar mi clásica cara de "no estoy a gusto" cuando Hikari nuevamente me golpea estando entre Rei y yo.

-No se te ocurra comer con esa cara -masculle mirándome casi con severidad- trátala amablemente , ella no te ha hecho nada.

No me ha hecho nada , es lo que ella no pude responderle, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre con toldo , cuatro sillas- esta ultima para colocar nuestros bolsos- no había mucha brisa debido al calor-

\- ¿Qué trajeron ustedes , chicas? Yo tan sólo un poco de oniguiri y ensalada de anguila con salsa de mostaza.

\- Yo esta vez dejé la comida japonesa, y quise honrar mi sangre alemana con algo de Schntzel – filetes de ternera empanados , cortados en un par de trozos enormes acompañados de algo que pudiese ser "una gran fuente" de papas al vapor – pero esta es una versión de salsa con champiñones , la amo.

\- Yo…verán traje algo de Curry con harina de Kuzu

Llevaba cebolla, zanahoria, papas, algo de jengibre y lo acompañado con lo vi con desprecio, se veía apetitoso.

\- Todas íbamos a comer pero…

\- Esperen- interrumpió Hikari-¿qué tal si compartimos todas un poco?

\- ¿Compartir todas un poco? – repregunté con sorpresa-

\- Acabo de decirlo, seas egoísta , que sea una suerte de picnic , jaja, todas preparamos comidas deliciosas

\- Emmm, chicas, es algo interesante , pero, soy vegetariana – decía Rei con algo de pena- Gracias por elogiar mi comida sin probarla

\- Vamos anímate! , podrás tomar un día carne y no pasará nada -le daba un espaldarazo, ella seguía reservada, pero aceptó-

\- Bien , bien hagámoslo – decía con una resignación notoria en mi voz-

Tomamos un poco de la ensalada de Hikari y un oniguiri a la tomo un pequeñísimo trozo de carne y yo una modesta porción de curry.

\- Debo admitirlo, niña modelo, cocinas muy bien – realmente estaba delicioso , pero no iba a decirlo – Hikari , al menos tu esposo Toji no tendrá que quejarse de la cocina jaja.

\- No es mi esposo¡

\- Si , si .Como digas , niña

\- Es la primera vez que pruebo algo de carne , sabe muy bien, aunque destaco más la salsa de champiñ esta bueno, gracias por , eres muy buena, quiero tu receta de esa salsa, por favor.

\- Mi, mi receta? , de verdad?

\- Si , no pregunto por preguntar, me gustó

Realmente lo decía con gusto, se notaba en sus ojos mientras comía lo que preparé.Lo de Hikari era un buen plato pero iba apegado a algo más vegetariano que ella podría comer seguido.

\- Bueno...

Dudé y Hikari dijo nuevamente mascullando

\- Sé amable con ella

\- Bien , bien intercambiemos estoy en clase para competir contigo, te la ofrezco como una tregua en este almuerzo

\- Bien, me gusta agregar nuevas a mi repertorio culinario.Y ya deja de competir tanto, ¿quieres?

Hikari se atravesó antes de que respondiera para que no peleásemos

\- No le hagas caso , ella es demasiado …orgullosa – alzaba la voz en la última palabra- aprenderá a los golpes, ese esguince debe enseñarle

\- Es mi manera de ser, que puedo hacer , soy la mejor

\- No , es mentira , solo quieres aplastar a más , Rei.

\- ¿Si?

\- La seguirás buscando hasta que se recupere este mes y medio , ¿entendido?

\- ¿Cómo? Debes estar loca¡

\- Entendido¡

\- Noooo¡

\- No seas infantil, Asuka .No tiene de malo , te asigno una mejor escolta que yo , tienen que llevarse mejor.

Terminamos de comer y Rei se adelantó al salón , Hikari me tomó del brazo antes de tomar mi muleta y levantarme.

\- ¿Qué tienes en su contra, Asuka?

\- Nada , no es nada

\- Soy tu mejor amiga , dímelo

\- Jamás entenderías¡

\- Bien , como quieras , arréglatelas sola

Peleamos , por una tercera, una tercera. Jamás habíamos ,,,¡Shaizen!.

No sé qué fue peor , si la pelea con Hiakari o que la sazón de la niña modelo me pareciera realmente una delicia, apresar de ser , había dicho que Misato sensei se sentía algo indispuesta, solo un malestar estomacal que se le aliviará para mañana, así que pudimos salir temprano , me costó un mundo llegar a casa sola pero lo logré.

Y pensar que mañana es otro día genial en el que quisiera participar un poco más. Traté de estudiar un poco para olvidar mi pelea con Hikari y no pensar en cómo me dejé deleitar por la sazón de Rei o que volveré a verla en mi puerta, me fue é nuevamente en ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

¿Quién llama a esta hora? , apenas y me con esa molesta dificultad de mi pie vendado. Ya deseo que esta molestia me deje tranquila-me apresuro y atiendo el teléfono-

\- Aló, ¿Quién habla?

\- Buen día, Asuka. Te informo que…-interrumpo de plano-

\- Rei, que diablos haces llamando a esta hora? Aún queda media hora para entrar a clase y yo estoy cerca

\- Te informo que , según la información suministrada por la jefa de grupo es preferible que vaya por ti con calma, te espero-colgó la llamada-

\- Diablos! Niña modelo, no eres mi niñera! – grité sola, ya no me escuchaba –

Bajé volando de lo molesta que me tenía Hikari imponiendo a esa chica como mi "escolta personal" , yo puedo cuidarme que no lo entiende.

Efectivamente , estaba en planta baja con un bolso bastante cargado , más de lo usual.

\- ¿Que tanto traes allí? -se apartó de mi al ver que lanzaba un manotazo para luego volver lo mas cerca cuando me calmé-

\- Lo necesario-se limitó a responder –

\- ¿Qué es para ti lo necesario?

\- Mi traje de baño , una toalla y aparte mis cuadernos

\- Cierto, hoy me pierdo una de mis clases favoritas por esta lesión tan molesta. Adiós día de natación.! Por qué debo sufirir este castigo¡- Me jalaba los cabellos para luego pasarme las manos con lentitud estirando algo mi piel para enfatizar mi drama-

\- No exageres,veo que eres algo emocional y dramática

\- Y tu de hielo, ¡no entiendes mi frustración!

\- Ya, ya .Vamos que llegaremos tarde y ninguna quiere , ¿verdad?

Me quedé callada y solo me apoyé de su hombro , ella me puso su brazo izquierdo enfrente con insistencia

\- Toma mi brazo por favor, tendrás un mejor apoyo de esa manera

\- Tu y yo…ir del brazo, ¿estás loca, niña?

\- No, estoy en mis cinco sentidos. No quiero que casi te caigas como la última vez, me preocupa – realmente no mentía , algo raro le pasaba a la señorita inexpresiva hoy –

\- No lo haré

Negué casi separándome completamente, en ese momento me molestó el pie maltratado y sentí un corrientazo leve, ella me colocó su mano derecha en el estó miré con cara de resignación.

\- Bien, tu ganas- mascullé a regañadientes-

Y así terminamos de llegar a la había caminado del brazo de una chica , sentí nuevamente fuera de mí.Para colmo de males yo sentí mi bolso algo liviano.

Lo abrí y efectivamente :

\- ¡Mi almuerzo, shaizen! . lo he olvidado por salir corriendo-me golpee la cara con la palma derecha-

\- No es un mal para morirse

\- NO? , ah , no? No tengo que almorzar y no quiero de los almuerzos pre fabricados que nos sirven a quienes no llevan , ¿te parece poco?

\- Puedes resolverlo así – se desmontó el bolso y sacó un recipiente aparte y pude detectar el mismo olor de la comida que habíamos compartido antes-

\- Ten , recuerdo que te gustó mucho cuando lo hice , traje más por si querías nuevamente en el almuerzo, se ve que te gustó mi curry con harina de kuzu.

\- Vamos , estas quiero restar tu porción de almuerzo por un descuido, me toca esa asquerosa comida – finalicé con desagrado –

\- Puedes evitarla aceptando parte de mi almuerzo, tómalo, no es molestia

Nuevamente lo ofrecía , y la verdad es mejor que esa comida creo que…

\- Esta bien, niña modelo , acepto tu ofrecimiento si insistes – aunque siempre lo hice con una cara de extrañada-

Se supone que no tiene emociones que es fría y tiene este gesto¿qué diablos?

\- Vamos , ya casi llegamos- volvió a tenderme el brazo- Ya sabes , tómalo, por quiero que te lastimes más por mi culpa

\- Esta bien , esta bien . Salgamos rápido de esto

No me soltó ni siquiera al entrar a nuestra aula

\- Buen día , Rei , excelente trabajo- Al principio como era un saludo a ambas fue seca pero al final , Hikari le agregó alegría solo para felicitarla a ella , aún está molesta , así como yo con ella-

\- Gracias , Rei , muy amable -volvi a mascullar para que me soltara y antes de eso…-

\- ¡Miren muchachos¡ ,! Asuka y Rei parecen novias¡

Que molesta esa voz , no era de otro mas que Toji, burlándose como de costumbre y señalándonos esperando los demás le guardó silencio, yo quería matarlo y también a Shinji si se le ocurría unirse a esa burla.

\- Oye ella no…-Hikari me detuvo-

\- Por muy molesta que esté , te haré este favor. Déjalas tranquilas.¿Acaso no pueden venir así un par de amigas , y más como está Asuka en su condición?

\- Jefa de grupo…-ella lanzó una mirada fuerte y el cambió el tono- Que digo , Hikari, ellas…Está bien , no vayas a matarme – suplicaba como rogando por su vida - .

Los demás no se reían de la broma de Suzuhara debido a que Hikari lo había clases iban a empezar y yo revisaba mi bolso sacando cuadernos y demá primeras horas de clase se fueron realmente rápido.

Llegó el almuerzo y con todo y que se notaba la molestia entre ambas, tratamos de no manifestarlo, para mi era inevitable , ella se controló pues se veía que no quería armar un espectáculo.

No tardó en sorprenderse cuando vió lo que comería

\- Que curioso, comerán lo mismo

\- No trajimos lo mismo, ella compartió su almuerzo gracias a que por tu plan de tener niñera salí tan rápido que olvidé el mío

\- La misión asignada es de ser su compañía de viaje de la escuela a fue un gesto que…espero sea bien recibido, detallé lo mucho que le gusta – hablaba con seguridad y luego parecía …con algo de vergüenza, que mosca le picó?-

Yo no dejaba de lado mi rostro de pocos amigos aunque este se mezclara con uno de disfrute ya que , si , no soy vegetariana pero eso me encanta.

\- Gracias, Rei , muy bueno, como la última vez-me limité a decir-

\- Yo creo que fue , un detalle muy bonito para alguien con un humor horrible, al menos te dio las gracias

No hablamos más , terminamos de comer, le devolví sus envases y cubiertos .

\- Por favor , adelántate Rei , Hikari y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – terminaba la oración entre dientes mirando a mi amiga con molestia todavía-

\- Segura?

\- No te preocupes, yo puedo cuidarme sola, gracias

\- Si necesitas algo , de todo , es algo que debo cumplir pero que hago con gusto.

Ya teniéndola lejos , Hikari y yo nos sentamos frente a frente realmente

\- Hikari yo…tengo un par de cosas que decir

\- Y qué será, señorita , no comprendo ya que "no la entiendo" y por lo que veo no confías en mi

\- Es un error yo…estoy confundida de verdad , no sé si me es gracias a tu genial idea de que ella me cuide

\- Qué tiene de malo? , pienso que no está mal que sean amigas en vez de pelearse

\- Es que…hay cosas que no puedo admitir, mi orgullo no me permite

\- ¿Como cuáles?

\- Primero, lo siento, de que me pasa no es normal , por eso te decía que no entenderí no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas, ¿me perdonas? Shaize! no me gusta disculparme , pero no tengo remedio.

\- ¿Siempre haces lo mismo, disculparte y tu nombre no van en la misma oración o suelen no ir, esperaba que te disculparas ya que iniciaste esa tontería-se acomodó para escucharme- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Verás, no solo he competido con esa chica desde que llegó , es extraña a pesar de todo me siento rara, no soy yo al lado de ella

Escuchó atentamente mi historia desde la sensación que me generó al salvarle de los muchachos , lo ocurrido en el gimnasio , lo bien que trabajamos juntas y cuando llegué a la parte de nuestro intercambio culinario…

\- Ella cocina delicioso,exquisito y me sembró un agrado por la comida vegetariana, no quiero decirle por mi siempre gran orgullo.

Hikari no evitó reírse por un breve momento.

\- Ahora me dirás que te da cosquillas el estómago al estar cerca de ella gracias a lo que hice y bla, bla, bla, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Eres bruja acaso?Shaizen!

\- No, amiga , es fácil saber cuando se está , no puedo evitar molestarme si otra se le acerca al cabeza dura de Toji – suspiraba –

\- ¿Sales con ese idiota?, el la quiso lastimar, no se lo perdonaré

\- ¿Ves? Si lo estas, ella te gusta. Tranquila, yo me encargo de el

\- ¿Qué? Jaja sarta de tonterías, ella no…no me gusta, además, somos dos chicas

\- Eso no tiene nada de malo, admítelo, tengo razón y tu no, mi terca tendrás que descubrirlo, sobrarán escenarios – se reía -

Lo negué y negué mil veces, pero ella seguía insistiendo. Me dio vueltas aquel gesto de Rei conmigo y las palabras de Hikari mientras íbamos a clase. En ese caso traté de ir lo más por mi cuenta, no era lo mismo que ir con Rei, no , no es lo mismo.

Las horas restantes volaron y traté de huir de Rei , pero fue inútil .Esta vez me dejó como una princesa en la puerta de mi edificio y se fue. Nuevamente el camino lo transitamos del brazo, nos veían raras en la calle pero a ella no le molestaba, hacía todo para que no pudiera soltarme ya que "su misión es cuidar de mi"

\- Muchas…gracias, Rei. No tenías por qué

\- Claro que sí, debo velar por ti, que tengas buena tarde y te sigas recuperando. Hasta mañana, Asuka. De suceder algo…llama si quieres

\- No lo necesitaré, muchas gracias, hasta mañana, Rei

Ella está cada vez más cerca de mí, no es posible no es posible. Las palabras de Hiakari me daban vueltas. Además de que no dejaba de verla una y otra vez en mi mente mostrando sus emociones frente a mi poco a poco, con vergüenza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Ya ha transcurrido un par de semanas desde aquel accidente en el gimnasio que me quitó la independencia física por un he pedido ya dos semanas de natación y clase de educación física que es lo que me divierte y me mantiene en movimiento .

Hoy , es viernes y este preludio de fin de semana me tiene in dijo que iremos de excursión día y medio. Nos acompañarán Misato y Kaji sensei. Todos estarán emocionados por compartir con ellos de forma más cercana , yo no me imagino el alboroto que armarán los fans de cada quien, que molestia.

Empaqué con bastante antelación, lo que no llevaba es tienda de campaña, seguro no la necesitaría – Rei insistió que se la dejara a ella , debido a que no quería que un detalle faltara, o que el llevar mayor peso , pudiera entorpecer mi mejoría paulatina –

\- Hola , buenos días , Asuka, lista para un día bastante verde?- cada mañana es más extraña , hoy dentro de lo calmada , se oye alegre -

\- Verde? Que rayos? , creí que iríamos a un sitio con cabañas en un sitio algo así como aquellos seminarios occidentales donde se retiran las escuelas católicas.

\- No , nada de eso , iremos al bosque un fin de semana, no cargas repelente , tus cremas para el tobillo…-empezaba a hacer una lista , la corté –

\- Pareces mi madre, yo puedo cuidarme sola

\- No prestaste atención ni a Hikari ni a Misato te ocurre, dónde tienes la cabeza?

\- Emmm…siempre repitan lo mismo – decía fastidiada , para ocultarte la verdadera respuesta , tu sabes dónde ha estado mi mente , solo que capaz buscas oírlo de mi –

\- Si eres terca! , orgullo y terquedad es tu peor cara , voy a buscarlo todo…yo entonces.

\- No , ni lo sueñes , ya vuelvo

\- Vamos , apresúrate o perderemos el bus – se reía entre dientes – Sabía que te faltaba algo , por eso lo traje todo yo

No me dejó subir , me tomó de la mano sin pensarlo y nos apuramos .Me hizo recordar el día que nos conocimos , sentí un poco más de seguridad en ella , tiene que ser una broma.

Yo debería hacer eso , puedo hacerlo , no quiero sentirme la princesa a quien le sirven o protegen , si acaso , yo debo protegerla!. Alto , ¡altoooo! ,Estoy desvariando.

Llegamos a la escuela algo fatigadas, aún con todo y eso no me soltaba ya que me temblaban las piernas por no estar en condiciones aún .Se hacía la fuerte aunque estuviese mucho más cargada que yo , ocultaba tras su inexpresivo rostro frente a sensei llamaban al transporte que se había retardado.

Toji estuvo a punto de burlarse de nuevo , Hikari le jaló las orejas pero se oía un …

\- Llegaron la pelirroja que cojea con su guardaespaldas la muda perfecta! – era Kensuke esta vez queriendo ser gracioso-

Rei se escondió detrás de mí

\- Lo siento…ellos…- se le notaba el miedo , aún les teme

\- Tranquila , esta vez yo me encargo, te la pasas cuidándome y no he hecho nada , nadie se burla y sin pagar .- No sé por qué dije eso , ella desvió la mirada- Mira tonto! , déjame en paz , ahora si es verdad , deja a mi amiga en paz , no te metas con nosotras

Me acerqué a él llena de rabia con todo y un paso tambaleante –Se notaba su cara de temor , luego de hacerse el gracioso no quería afrontar las consecuencias.

\- Eres un cobarde , "soldadito cobarde" – lo tome del cuello de la camisa y le di una cachetada-

\- Eso me dolió , pareces un chico! – decía con una mano en la mejilla enrojecida mientras recogía sus lentes que del impacto fueron al suelo-

\- Ella es la más sensible de todas las chicas , que fácil es meterse con ella. Esta vez , también te metiste conmigo , y lo pagaste , jum.

Luego de esa escena , los demás se quedaron estupefactos , ella me sostuvo de la cintura , casi me caí maestros habían llamado y pasados diez minutos llegaba nuestro autobús , reprendieron al muchacho y a mi solo me dijeron que la próxima vez les diga- cosa que no haré porque se tardan , y no quiero que me vean como alguien que no puede encargarse de sus asuntos-

Subieron todos pero a mí me costó , usualmente , en condiciones óptimas no pasaría pero me costaba . Ahí volví a ver su mano tendida de nuevo.

\- Tómame la mano, será más sencillo

\- Vamos , yo puedo sola – decía con orgullo -

Nuevamente tambaleaba al subir y antes de caerme me sujetó la mano y haló hacia adentro.

Yo esperaba ubicarme junto a estaba en un asiento cercano a la puerta trasera del lado derecho antes de los últimos.

\- Siéntense por acá chicas!

\- Siéntense? , no viajo contigo?

\- No , yo voy con "mi idiota" , como tu le llamas

\- Hikari…

\- Nada , -mascullaba- a Rei no la acompaña nadie , sólo serías tan desalmada y dejarías a la poooobre viajar solita , verdad amiga?- decía muy manipuladoramente al oído –

\- Este…yo…Maldición , tu ganas- Rei no alcanzó a oír ni mi respuesta debido a mi bajo tono de voz –

\- Sucede algo?

\- Nada , nada .Ven , te sentarás conmigo, puedes ubicarte donde quieras

\- Entendido , Azuka , gracias por querer viajar conmigo

\- No es una orden , tonta , no te comportes como si fuese tu ama o algo así – decía con una vergüenza que se apoderó de mi de repente –

Nos sentamos y ella tomó la ventana. Entonces, no pude evitar verla, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos como de costumbre. Sus ojos…marrón rojizo y su corto cabello azulado son…lindos, precio…No! , No!.

Justamente, me sentí con una cara de tonta, tonta, tonta. No podía evitar observarla aunque no lo notara y a la vez escuchar dentro de mi cabeza esa frase con la voz de Hikari "Ay, amiga estás enamorada…enamorada…enamorada" acompañada de otra "ya sobrarán escenarios para que lo descubras" –Quería arrancarme los cabellos a ver si así desaparecían tales ideas de mi mente, no puedo sentir amor por una chica, no por ella, mucho menos -

En realidad, aunque lo hiciera , no podía evitar pensar en quien tenía en frente y continuar con mi vista en ella , bajando por su rostro perdido, sus cabellos…Llegando a notar algo particular : Una de las copas de su sostén se asomaba por su desordenado uniforme. Claro, esa fui yo mientras corría con ella para llegar seguro tiré de su manga derecha sin darme cuenta y no se lo ha arreglado.

Maldición que me pasa! Me siento…extraña , de tan solo ver aquel trozo de su brasier siento como si una fuerte corriente recorriera mi cuerpo , como si la única manera de liberarla es…- me temblaban las manos yo…No puedes tocarte ,ni a ella, pervertida! , no puedo ser una pervertida.

Por otro lado, ya lo fui, toque sus pechos el día de la lesión , accidental o no , lo hice , y se sintieron tan bien , que me hubiese gustado seguir...Le habrá gustado a ella? Y si , en algún momento yo hubiese querido fundirme con ella, seguro ni objeta , al fin y al cabo , hace todo lo que le ordenan y parece aceptar mis "órdenes" con gusto.

Shaizen , no! , esto no puede ser amor , ni deseo. No puedo desear a una chica , y si lo hago? ,que diablos me sucede!

El bus se detuvo con tremendo frenazo que marcaba el fin del viaje , la sostuve de los hombros

\- Cuidado, despistada. Por estar en no sé dónde casi te golpeas contra el vidrio

\- Emmm, gracias , quien sabe si lo hubiese roto y me corto , gracias

\- Ya , ya , me agradeces luego , ya llegamos .Ahora…

\- Debo ayudarte – decía un tanto acostumbrada , pero enérgica –

\- No , no , yo puedo sola, no necesito…Me acalambré , ouch , demonios

\- Ves? , si me necesitas

\- Como quieras

\- No , cómo tu quieras- trató de esbozar una sonrisa y no pudo

Hikari nos gritaba que bajáramos algo desesperada por nuestra discusió un sitio tranquilo con todo y que se veía húmedo debido a la amplia vegetación, los rayos del sol eran fuertes y se podía respirar un poderoso aire fresco.

Caminamos alrededor de un kilómetro y medio para llegar a nuestro verdadero destino, un lago cristalino , muy hermoso , casi tanto como los cabellos de ella…Deja de pensar esas cosas!

Estábamos cansados pero contentos , muy animados la ía mucho que no salíamos de excursió le seguía el juego a un "soldado idiota" , Hikari iba del brazo de otro tarado como si fueran una "feliz pareja" , les brillaban los ojos , incluso , él le adornó el cabello con una flor del camino "que bonito"

Traté de ayudar a Rei con la tienda pero ella se negó

\- Estas muy convaleciente de tu lesión aún , yo puedo con esto

\- No puedo sentarme y ver que lo haces todo , niña "soy perfecta"

\- No creo que sea perfecta , solo quiero resguardarte , que no te lastimes

Sonaba tan tierna aquella preocupaba por mi realmente? . mientras yo me debatía sobre si o no , ella finalizó y colocaba dos colchonetas dentro de nuestra carpa junto con las pertenencias de cada una.

El almuerzo fue pescado que los muchachos buscaron junto con una fogata que armaron con Kaji sensei. Todos estaban alrededor de la candela , cantaban y se reían..Como Kaji se hacía cargo , Misato sensei se bebió un par de latas de cerveza…alcohólica empedernida, que mal ejemplo.

Yo no salía , estuve adentro desde que terminó el almuerzo .Rei fue a buscarme

\- No vas a venir?

\- No creo, no me agrada, es tonto y estoy muy acalorada

\- Puedo prestarte ropa, én me parece muy incómodo este uniforme , mejor el de gimnasia

Me pasó otra muda de pantalones cortos y la franela blanca de deportes mientras…se desvestía frente a mi con la tienda cerrada , solo ella y su lazo del uniforme , su falda y yo me aceleraba ante tal espectáculo

\- Por qué lo haces?

\- Somos chicas , no hay problema en ello

\- Si no hay problema…puedes ayudarme?

Asintió y se acercó para desvestirme, me dejaba abajo la falda y tan solo quedaban nuestras camisetas blancas debajo de el atuendo, no pude evitarlo , la acerqué más a mi de golpe.

Alejé de ella rápidamente esa prenda para poder ver su blanco y estilizado sostén que era lo que me separaba de unos pechos enormes, la abracé y pegué a mi cuerpo mientras veía su cara tan sorprendida de que mis dedos bajaran contra mi voluntad por toda su espalda hasta llegar a la mitad y desabrochar lo última barrera que tenía para ver su desnudo torso

Su olor me invadía , todo de ella despedía un delicioso aroma , hasta su sudor que instintivamente quise probar de su cuello , ella se tensó justo como me pasó a mi cuando la miraba – y eso que solo lamía su cuello con lentitud-

\- Nos íbamos a cambiar…que…haces?

\- Eso hacemos , si , pero tu cuerpo es realmente bonito , digamos que…quiero compararlo con el mío en todo aspecto , déjame hacerlo , toma el mío a cambio.

\- Bi…bien

Ella estaba muy extraña le temblaban las manos pero hacía lo que yo , me bajó el sostén con suavidad y se sorprendía al ver como mientras seguía acariciándola por la espalda y degustando su cuello mis pezones se iban endureciendo solos , jamás me había sentido igual

\- Eres tan suave que…no me quiero despegar, Rei, no lo tomes todo como una orden ,compénsate conmigo por esto , no me aguanto , no sé qué me pasa.

\- Oye…nadie me había hablado así, ,me avergüenza, no te entiendo , ni lo que haces.

Tomó mis senos tratando de empujarme ya que estaba confundida y yo la abrazaba más fuerte mientras gemía debido a que mis pechos estaban sensibles , el solo hecho de rozar su piel, tersa y adictiva al tacto…me excitaba y que se adueñara de mis colinas , más aún, se notaba avergonzada

\- Dime algo…te molesta mi cuerpo tan cerca?, te repudia que me empujas? porque tu calor es muy confortante .

Le rodeaba la cintura con una mano mientras subía con tan solo un dedo por toda la su espalda de regreso hacia sus pechos y tomaba uno de ellos

Justo como en aquella clase , pero esta vez a conciencia y con cariño , no me reconocía en lo absoluto, solo sabía que no podía detenerme y mi entrepierna se humedecía al oír sus gritos suaves mientras acariciaba sus caderas y su seno, tan perfectamente redondo , acolchado, voluminoso y suave

\- N…no , solo que nunca me había sentido igual , me siento…rara- gemía de nuevo-

Besaba su cuello esta vez , en vez de lamerlo , seguía acariciando sus prominentes caderas

\- Vaya que son más anchas que las mías …muy …bonitas , igual que tus pechos , los míos no se comparan…son casi planicies-decía con voz quebrada , casi me detenía pero su acción me electrificó de nuevo de pies a cabeza-

\- No , no , ni se por qué lo haces , pero…no me desagrada , no me cuerpo , también posee cualidades , muy llamativas como está – seguía dándole vueltas a mis pechos y mis divertía con aquella parte de mi que descalifiqué.Jugaba con ellos como yo lo hice con los de ella , dándole vueltas en sentido de las agujas del reloj , a manera de masaje. Muy sensibles , están sensibles..tanto que me provocan aquellos corrientazos –

\- Gracias , seguro lo dices para que no me deprima , aquí me ganas.- había dicho eso? Qué me sucede frente a ella?-

\- No es para consolarte , así me siento ,que estoy frente a un cuerpo también muy …atractivo, no sé por qué , me agrada

Pellizcaba el pezón que tenía en mi mano derecha y ella aumentaba su fuerza desplegada en mis pechos , me imitaba y acariciaba también mi espalda con torpeza , estaba…excitada también?, me costaba creerlo. Me lamía el torso tan sólo por encima tratando de probarme, gemí mordiendo mis labios.

\- Lo haces muy complacida. No te molesta ni quieres matarme porque prácticamente te estoy violando?- le decía -

\- Si se siente…bien , por qué? Fue igual en el gimnasio – le había gustado y se lo calló-No creo que me …hagas eso , si es así , me dejas participar y no me siento vejada.

Justo con esa frase quería bajar y descubrir lo que todavía protegían sus bragas , esas prendas eran lo único que nos en trance , uno muy placentero mientras sentía mayor calor en mi bajada por el camino que me conducía a su paralizaba a medida que casi casi llegaba , con suavidad, sudaba más , gemía más…Pero ,al ver que se acercaba una sombra fuera de la tienda ella se calla y me empuja

\- Rápido! , vistámonos , creo que es Hiakri – había acertado, me lanza mejor una especie de bata larga que me coloqué rápidamente mientras ella se colocaba otra-

\- Chicas? Les pasa algo? , traje pudín de chocolate, lo voy a repartir no quiero que se queden sin uno.

Abre la tienda y nos ve en batas

\- No es nada , nada , Rei me aplicaba el bálsamo en el tobillo , ¿cierto?– le lancé una mirada de complicidad a la que respondió sacando justamente la crema de su bolso, realmente trajo de todo , hasta para mi, y me lo aplicaba –

\- Si , si , claro , ya vamos Hiakri

Ella se fue , me elogió mi astuta salida. Nos unimos al grupo quienes nos vieron extrañados por andar así , comimos nuestra porción y nos sentamos a conversar con Hikari que nos veía muy raras

Platicamos largo hasta que se hizo de noche y cada quien fue a dormir, me tocaba nuevamente estar cerca de ella…dormir a centímetros de ese cuerpo para luego tenerla igual de próxima en el viaje de regreso al día siguiente después de bañarnos en el lago…también bajo su cuidado

Qué está sucediéndome aquí , que me sucede, o nos sucede? No podía apartar su tacto ni olor de mi piel y tampoco quería .Ella seguía tan cercana como siempre-creí que huiría de mi por lo que hicimos – me equivoqué.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capìtulo VII**

Han pasado ya una semana desde la excursión y tres desde mi accidente. Diablos! ,me siento aún dependiente. Lo único que pude hacer ya con un poco más de fuerza , fue ayudar con los preparativos para nuestra competencia anual de natación. Pero aún con Rei quien no me dejaba ni a sol ni sombra, siempre me cuida sin importar lo mucho que me queje de ello.

El dìa de ayer , si acaso estuve repintando las carrileras. Yo soy la estrella del equipo, la mejor, no pueden sin la loca siempre me quedaba en los entrenamientos observando a HikarI junto a Rei tratar de coordinar un buen equipo para la prueba màs dura : El relevo 4x100 combinados – nuestra piscina tiene medidas olìmpicas , 50 metros- Tambièn se alistaban para sus pruebas competencia arrancaba en tres días

Se veìa que le ponían mucho entusiasmo en cada brazada y minuto en el agua los días que les quedaban de preparación. Yo solo las veìa de lejos lamentándome aún no poder lucir mi traje de baño y , aunque lo hacen bien , no puedo demostrarles cómo se éndanlo , nadie lo hace mejor que de ver tan distante la acción me acerqué al taco del carril 2 y me senté.

\- Vamos ¡ más ánimo , Hikari , mejora tu respiración

\- Amiga , aunque no estés acá en el agua siempre quieres ser importante

\- Que quiero serlo? , corrección , SOY , mejora esa vuelta olímpica , tus pruebas individuales son de 200 metros

\- No estás en entrenamientos , como puedo mejorar , según tu que estás oxidada, Asuka – me decía realmente seca-

 **-** Es sencillo, tonta , solo cinco pasos : **Primero, Mientras te aproximas a la pared y estás a punto de dar la vuelta, jala con la mano más profunda. Luego, considera aprovechar el impulso de la pared y no patear por los primeros 5 seguido acelera mientras te aproximas a la pared, una vez tus pies toquen la pared, empújate hacia finalizar, "clávate" para iniciar la vuelta. Entendiste, niña?**

\- Lo entiendo , haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar segundos en ese viraje

Luego de dar aquella explicación con aires de superioridad y respondía como si hubiese recibido órdenes de un superior

\- Asuka , aquí quien dice que hacer o que no soy , tu observación estuvo buena , yo soy la que está a cargo.

\- Shaizen! – era Maya Ibuki, nuestra instructora de natación – Entendido…sensei

\- Ve y reposa, puedes ver los entrenamientos desde las gradas, sé lo que quisieras apoyarnos pero aún no estás en condiciones.

\- Lo sé , lo sé. Demonios, como me molesta!

Nuestra sensei de natación es muy rara, los rumores dicen que a ciertas horas del día en sitios recónditos de la escuela se le ve "muy de cerca" a Ritzuko- sensei.O incluso, hay estudiantes que afirman haberla visto así en la calle-

Vi al equipo entrenando lo más duro que pudo ese día y yo allí como una perfecta por eso no me hacen Rei que curiosamente se me opone muy muy poco - que va , es así ya - .Ojalá pudiese nadar y demostrarle a todas como se í sabrían o recordarían porqué me dicen la pieza clave del equipo.

Así transcurrieron los tres días , apenas culminaba entrenamiento , Rei me acompañaba como de constumbre a , no me necesitan o no debería estar allí ya que no participaré debido a que estoy privada de todo lo que puedo dar fí alrededor de poco más de un tercio recuperado pero…No es suficiente!

Claro , ahora que Rei, su salvadora y modelo haga todo el días, yo iba realmente con una cara de pocos amigos, eludiendo a Hikari y sin escuchar a "mi escolta".

Después de tanto, solo por pasatiempo observaba a cada una entrenar hasta que llegó el día y me asignaron ser una de las tantas que premiara a las tres del podio en cada prueba, fue todo lo que pude hacer ese día.

Todo estaba listo,llegué antes que los competidores junto con el staff organizador , fue una ceremonia de rutina con himnos nacional y escolares para proceder a presentar las autoridades y jueces.

Primera prueba, 200 metros libres : Carri Hikari y Rei por nuestra escuela, las otras dos eran de Tokio dos o de lo que quedaba de la ciudad de Tokio originalmente antes de esta expansión a Tokio 3 o como le dicen "Nuevo Tokio".Debieron decirme que le darían mi prueba predilecta a esa niña!.Sono un silbato y las cuatro subieron a los silbato. Todas en sus ! suena el disparo y todas al agua.

Mis compañeras parecían aventajarse en los primeros cien metros aunque la distancia respecto a las rivales era de pocas respiración iba a un ritmo constante con cada patada y a la pared y…Hikari ejecutó perfectamente la vuelta olímpica para engancharse a la última no , y eso la dejó resagada unos preciados 3 segundos respecto al resto y con un par de brazadas atrás en las piscinas que marcaban los 50 y 100 metros.

Trató como pudo de remontar en 50 de esos últimos 100 que completaban su prueba de 200 pero solo consiguió tomar el tercer puesto que a duras penas mantuvo hasta el final de la prueba . Su marca 1 : 10.39 minutos – la mía es de 59.12 segundos-

Me tocó ir con las medallas al momento de llamarlas al podio y condecorarle con su respectiva precea de bronce. Bajó la cabeza y ni me vio- es idea mia o noto inconformidad en ese rostro tan inexpresivo suyo?- tal vez enloquecía de tanto estar con ella, tal vez no.

Nuestra escuela no logró mucho en pruebas menos Hikari obtuvo oro en su especialidad, 200 pecho. Ahí mismo corrió a los brazos de ese pesado, su idiota la única que ha dado la cara por yo estar allí tal vez no iríamos de cuartas en el medallero general.

Justo cuando pensé que esta humillación sería eterna llegó la prueba más dura. La última de todas 4x100 combinados – esa en la que se nada por relevos y cada miembro del equipo participa en uno de los cuatro estilos mariposa, pecho , espalda, crawl –o libre-

De nuevo, un silbato , dos silbatos y nuestra primera compañera se sube al taco, nos tocó el carril ó el disparo pero antes de eso ya una de nuestras contrincantes había salido en falso con el segundo silbato y se le llamó la atención.

Se ubicaron de nuevo y en ese disparo se lanzaron con ventaja en mariposa, en pecho de los brazos de Hikari estábamos excelentes.

El problema fue quien debió arrancar desde el agua en espalda que se retrasó y llego a tocar la pared de tercera para dejarle la pesada tarea a Rei de rematar en los 100 metros restantes de su me lo decía , no mantendría el ritmo pasada la segunda y última piscina y…!La vuelta olímpica¡.

Eso la retrasó de nuevo, yendo detrás de la ambulancia cuando podíamos asegurar así fuera un tercer puesto, pero , será que no me escuchò? No , lo dudo , la vi practicando duramente. Tal vez no hubo suficiente tiempo o no estaba preparada para asumir mi esplendoroso rol, quizá.

Entregaron los galardones respectivos y por primera vez no estábamos allí. Yo solo me excusé debido a que vi que apenas salió , sus compañeras trataron de consolarla pero ella seca y seria se fue ágilmente a los baños, yo la seguí y logré tomarla del brazo antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Qué te sucedió, niña modelo?, no eres la pared sin emociones de siempre – decía hasta sarcástica, pero qué?

\- Suéltame! –se zafa de mi-, no entenderías nada si te lo digo, déjame sola, márchate!

No era ella, se encontraba sumida en un mar de rabia, tristeza, podía notarse en esa voz que me golpeaba los oídos.

-Me encuentro…perturbada, no me comprendo lo he sentido

\- Perturbada porque perdiste? Por qué nisiquiera me viste a la cara cuando te condecoré?, estabas conciente de que soy mejor que tu al fin?- le decía con soberbia , mi orgullo se inflaba más y más pero algo me extrañ era la de siempre-

\- Te lo dije hace mucho cuando te lesionaste. Tu orgullo te cega-se quitaba el listón cobrizo del cuello que iba atado a su medalla de bronce y lo lanzó al suelo-

\- Que tiene eso que ver? Acaso la medalla tiene la culpa de tu falta de habilidad?.No me hiciste caso en cuanto a la ejecución de la vuelta…

\- Cómo se nota que no te das cuenta de nada de lo que hacen otros, en este caso otra por ti y por qué lo hacen.-Decía ya seca, cortante , pero ya estaba algo cabizbaja-

\- De qué hablas? No entiendo nada de tus ideas incompletas

\- No lo entenderías aunque te golpeara en la comprendo más , solo que no es porque estés indispuesta, me gusta cuidarte,No me preguntes, pero- se agacha y recoge la medalla ya más calmada- quería obtener la medalla que te mereces en tu prueba, la de oro, no esta-me la entrega cuan ofrenda-

\- Por qué ganarías una medalla para mí? .Es humillante que quien es mi mayor competencia haga esto. Realmente es…

\- Te humillo?Jamás quisiera hacerte tal cosa porque te amo, te amo y eso es todo. Esa es una prueba,quería la tuvieses pero no sé si sea digna de que no es dorada

Sentenciaba directa , como siempre pero angustiada y triste para continuar hablando y yo sin decir ni "esta boca es mía

\- Si es para ti , pero entiendo que no la quieras por ser la medalla de una "perdedora".

\- Me amas?- tomo la medalla confundida por sus de decir "te amo" si lo hizo, no soy sorda- Somos dos chicas, no es posible. No puede pasar algo así entre mujeres, no puede…No! , esto es una broma , no puede amarme una chica, shaizen!

No dejé que respondiera, salí corriendo apretando la medalla entre mis manos como si hubiese visto un espanto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

¿Que fue eso?¿estaba cuerda?. Esas dos preguntas me acompañaron en aquella carrera luego de esa confesión amorosa llena de ternura hacia mí, una mujer extremadamente orgullosa.

Las semanas siguientes no la volví a ver. Mi mejoría estaba completa. Volví a ser la de antes, corría, saltaba y volvía a nadar como la mejor del equipo femenino.

Como pronosticaron en la enfermería ya para esta fecha estaría como nueva, la Asuka de siempre, o al menos, eso creía yo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté retrasada con el tiempo encima, cociné a duras penas algunas sobras, no tuve tiempo o tal vez cabeza ni para preparar algo decente.

Revisé mi celular, Rei no llamó ni avisó, nada. Me monté el bolso en la espalda y bajé para no llegar tarde al menos, aunque fuese ajustada, vivo cerca. Ella ya no estaba como cada mañana aguardando por mí en la puerta.

Debería sentirme bien, libre, como siempre. Todo porque soy independiente de nuevo y ya no necesito escolta. Pero, no es así, no se a que viene todo esto, me siento vacía. Caminé al colegio pensando y pensando en aquel vacío. Será porque Rei ya no me acompaña?, bah, tonterías, quién la necesita?.

De tan distraída me di tremenda matada que me provocó un raspón algo ruidoso debido a la cantidad de sangre, a buena hora te distraes, gafa.Aún con todo eso pude llegar a clase.

\- Miren quien llego sola sin su escolta que está allá sentada? – Preguntaba Toji burlescamente señalando a Rei en su puesto, bien sumida en si misma viendo a través de la ventana-

\- Que haz…dicho? , idiota

\- Que sucede, ya no eres tan brava?, Asuka ahora es una gallina si està sin su guardaespaldas, jaja…ouch

Nuevamente , Hikari me salva golpeándole en la cabeza al verme congelada, sin que le diera a ese tarado respuesta alguna ya que me encontraba pensativa y solo venìa una frase a mi mente que resonaba con la voz de Rei "Te humillo?Jamás quisiera hacerte tal cosa porque te amo, te amo y eso es todo"

\- Dèjale tranquila,ella es mi mejor amiga, lo olvidaste? Si te metes mucho màs con ella sabes que te puede pasar, no?

\- No , por favor , todo menos eso Hikari- ahora parecía un perro arrepentido con el rabo entre las patas-

\- Entonces, déjala quieta, que te sucede, Asuka?.Tal vez lo dijo de la peor manera , pero esta no eres tù

\- Bromeas, estoy…excelente

\- Ja! A mí no me engañ conozco desde kí algo de lo que tenemos que conversar

Estaba echa un rollo, la voz de Rei en mi cabeza no dejaba de resonar con esa frase, necesitaba conversarlo con alguien así que , me encogí de hombros

\- Como quieras, conversamos si tanto te convences de que esta "no soy yo"

\- No me convenzo , lo sè

Màs rápido que inmediatamente Hikari me esperó fuera del salón luego de la salida de fue algo amigable, estaba molesta, fue directa

\- Rei no te acompaña algo le hiciste o le hizo tu orgullo que hasta te lastima pero te niegas a que fue?

\- Vuelves con lo mismo, ya no hablamos esto antes? Solo fue una necesaria ayuda para mi recuperación , te lo de lo que le suceda es culpa mía, exageras demasiado – decía tratando de eliminar esa sensación extraña dentro de mí , mi mente decía algo y otra cosa distinta me molestaba-

\- Te has dado cuenta que todo lo que logramos con ella se fue al diablo? Empezó a ser amable , tener amigas, no ser huraña , a confiar en otros e integrarse. Tu la hundiste en su abismo solitario otra vez.

\- Que yo que? Si ella quiso ser una ermitaña de nuevo, no es mi culpa

\- Mejor discútelo con ella, sincérate. No la vi muy bien luego de nuestra competencia de natación antes y menos después de salir del baño…Vi que saliste corriendo con su medalla en las manos.

\- Debiste soñarlo, tonterías amiga, tonterías

\- A mí no me engañas, mírame bien a los ojos. No puedes, cierto?

Dudé, me callé y nuevamente me enfadé

\- Piensa lo que te plazca, yo me voy. Esto es estúpido!

\- Bien! , hasta que no seas sincera contigo, no me vuelvas a hablar de nuevo, entendido? No todo es orgullo en la vida!

Nos separamos furiosas. Desde ese día hasta pasadas dos semanas má ía sola, ella con su novio y seguramente Rei no estaba acompañada de nadie.

Mi comida no quedaba bien y bajaba mi rendimiento físico , aún estando al 100% .Estuve varias veces a punto de llegar tarde a clases , estaba mi fortuna , esas semanas fueron suaves, preparaban alegres nuestro festival para celebrar otro año de la escuela.

Usualmente no me los perdía, Hikari y yo solíamos compartirlos desde niñas, pero ahora está su molesto idiota además de que ni me habla, me siento estarlo, asistí porque era peor quedarme en casa.

Pensé podía alegrarme pero no, ni siquiera con incesantes vueltas la música o, alguna atracción lograba animarme y el algodón de azúcar no me sabía dulce.

Hasta que la veo de pie, sola comiendo un oniguiri un tanto pequeño en pegada a la baranda alumbrada bajo la luz de la hermosa luna de esa noche en la misma azotea donde nos conocimos .Si es tonta, no disfruta de esta gran feria aunque, tal vez yo lo sea más .Me le acerqué realmente nada segura, con sigilo pero se dio cuenta a pocos metros al voltearse

\- Qué haces aquí?- me dice extremadamente seca y triste-Vienes a lastimarme de nuevo? No quedaste conforme por lo que veo, aléjate.

\- No, no es ía que hablarte…

\- Ya me has dicho suficiente, tu huida fue el peor rechazo que jamás recibí.Quisiera irme de este lugar, me está resultando desagradable

\- Te irías de la ciudad? B…bromeas? , no puedes irte, dime que eso es sólo un pensamiento vago e inútil.

\- Por qué? te afectaría en algo?.Ya me dijiste que "no es posible que te ame una chica" así que , al terminar este año me iré para estar lejos de ti y que seas feliz.

\- Tonta, eres una real estú ! me cansé de todo puedes irte.

\- Quién dice que no? , soy libre de hacerlo

Me acerqué a ella rompiendo los pocos metros que había entre ambas dejándola contra las barandas

\- Yo lo digo, eso basta. Además, escucha, esto no es lo que quieres oír , esto es realmente lo que quiero decirte. Me mal acostumbré .A tus mensajes desperezándome cada mañana para avisarme pasarás por mi, al verte en la puerta de casa e ir juntas a clase a tu exquisita comida, tu compañía y tanto más.

\- Puedes…irte olvidando de eso y de mi

Eso me dio en el alma, era capaz de irse solo para separarse de mí, jamás volvería a verla. Para rematar, subieron la música, llegaba hasta aquí y sonaba "Fly Me to the Moon", insigne tema de "La Voz", Frank Sinatra

Cada frase entraba a mi cabeza y salía por los latidos de mi corazó pude callarme y exploté. Jalándome de los cabellos le dije:

\- ¡No! , ¡no quiero!. Te pido me perdones. No quería lastimarte. Esa costumbre me sembró un sentimiento que no quería aceptar por orgullo. Eres más que mi competidora en la vida, me gusta estar cerca de ti y me amarga no tenerte, ¡shaizen!. Te amo, no quiero…que seas la niña modelo. Quiero algo más egoísta. Sé mi niña modelo.

La rodeé con mis brazos haciéndole una barrera para que no pudiera correr y la miré directo a los ojos esperando respondiera

\- ¿Me engañan mis oídos?, ¿he escuchado bien?.De ser así…si, encantada. Creí que no te gustaba, que me rechazaste definitivamente, que era una locura te gustaran las chicas, especialmente yo.

No respondí , mandé al diablo mi amarré con uno de mis brazos tan fuerte como pude y con el otro acaricié su rostro para depositar mis labios en los de ella suavemente mientras la veía estupefacta, no pudo cerrar los ojos, estaba llorando.

\- Es lo más dulce que he saboreado y lo más hermoso que has hecho por mí, luego de salvarme de esos idiotas en este mismo sitio. Nunca creí reprimieras esto por orgullo.

\- Mis labios te acaban de responder. Olvida eso, de que no es posible que una chica me ame. Ya una lo hace y es hermosa. Gracias por ser esa chica. Si alguien me dice que es inmoral tener novia…Lo golpearé.

\- ¿Cómo puedo exteriorizar esta emoción? , dímelo. Jamás me he sentido igual.

\- Intenta darme una hermosa sonrisa,¿ si?

Esa curvatura en su rostro era la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto, ni las mías.

\- Así está bien? – preguntaba con timidez-

\- Es perfecta, la mantendré en tu bello rostro .-Tome sus dos mejillas y la volví a besar- Y así es más que perfecto .Vamos, hay que disfrutar esta fiesta, tu primera de las tres que nos restan juntas.

La tomé de la mano tan fuerte como cuando huimos la primera vez, esta ocasión nuestros dedos quedaron perfectamente entrelazados y no quise soltarlos.

\- Vamos a detenernos aquí

\- ¿Que tienes en mente?

\- Una sorpresa para mi sirena de cabello azul

Se ruborizó viéndose más hermosa. Nuestra parada fue una suerte de polígono de tiro donde podía reclamar un premio si botaba una torre de botellas de vidrio con una pelota de goma. Lo hice casi que sin esfuerzo, hasta creo que quebré un par.

El hombre me vio sorprendido y preguntó que quería .Le pregunté a ella y pidió un peluche de pingüino como la mascota de Misato-sensei y en la placa pedí le grabaran nuestros nombres y un corazón. Ella no paraba de agradecérmelo.

El dueño del puesto se escandalizó por mi petición

\- ¿Acaso nunca ha visto una pareja de chicas? Estamos en pleno siglo XXI.

Procedió de inmediato y nos lo entregó todavía como si fuésemos un par de aliens.

Comimos algodón de azúcar. En el camino nos tropezamos con todo el grupo, Kensuke , Shinji y la pareja de tórtolos. Todos nos vieron asombrados menos…Hikari

\- Que bueno verte, Rei y…Asuka también , supongo

\- Yo, amiga te debo una disculpa y la hago pública frente a este trio de chiflados. Lo siento, tenías razón.

Me dio un abrazo aunque no fue largo debido a la fulminante mirada de Rei y se quedó mirándonos para verle el peluche en brazos.

\- Otra cosa, les debo hacer un anuncio a todos. Tú , idiota de Hikari- señalaba a Toji- Hace algunos meses te reprochaba por decirme que "tengo novia".Hoy te digo, si tengo. Se llama Rei Ayanami, y no me avergüenza andar de la mano de mi niña modelo.

¡¿Que acabas de decir?! – Exclamaban los tres muchachos juntos en un grito que fácil se oía en la feria entera-

\- Como lo oyen, Rei es mi novia y la amo – Miré a Rei fijamente rodeé su cintura con mis brazos le di un beso bastante largo en el que hasta le mordía los labios a la vista a todos- ¡Si dicen algo, los golpearé a todos!, ¡Idiotas!

\- No tenías que hacer eso para demostrarlo… me gustó mucho- decía Rei apenada y se me volcaba encima para darme un largo y tierno abrazo.

Hikari celebraba

\- ¡Se ven hermosas! Que ternura.!Sabía que iba a funcionar mi plan!

\- ¡¿Tu qué?! – Exclamamos todos-

\- Fue mi idea hace bastante porque veía chispa entre ambas, quería se dieran esta oportunidad y que con eso mandaras tu orgullo a un viaje sin retorno, Asuka. Felicidades, amigas. ¿Ámense mucho, quieren?

Asentimos en silencio tomadas de la cintura, aunque yo quise pasarme de lista acariciando las nalgas de mi novia y antes de que dijera o expresara nada susurré para ella:

\- Cálmate, ¿si? Hoy te quedas en casa ,Tendrás mucho más que solo esta caricia.- Le guiñé un ojo mientras lo hice por un par de minutos más-

En ese momento recordé la conversación entre Hikari y yo antes cuando dijo que no iba a faltar escenarios para que manifestara mis verdaderos sentimientos. Te lo agradezco amiga, seré feliz junto a Rei y le cuidaré celosamente desde hoy.


End file.
